Storms of past memories
by Shadowcat63
Summary: storms can be scary and may bring up old and bad memories can come bad to haunt you if you let it. Sorry I'm terrible with summaries. This is a triple crossover between assassin's creed, mummies alive and harry potter. Its not the greatest and my translator is not the greatest.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few random charters that will pop up once in a while.

My translator is not the greatest but the transitions are at the bottom in the order they appear.

Chapter 1

I hate storms there so bright and loud, sometime I hide in the basement to get away from it or turn my music on full blast just to drown out everything hoping it would be over soon. I don't know why I so afraid of a rain storm maybe the lighting or the loud thunder after, or maybe it just nothing. I'm currently hiding under the stairs in the basement, where the day before was beautiful why me why now? I was sappos to go to school today the last day before summer but i'm hiding under the stairs waiting for the storm to stop. I hear someone come down the stairs and I start to panic, no please don't let him find me, please please don't let him find me. I look up just as the lighting flashes and I thought I saw him and started screaming, backing into the corner practically trapping myself in the corner. Arms wrapped around me not forcing me to come out of the corner more like embracing me, "tā zhǐshì wǒ, tā sǐle jìdé" I look up and see my mom not him, "Māmā" I start crying in her arm I hated him, why does he still hunte me, is he the reason i'm scared of storm cause of him. "Lái, ràng wǒmen qù guānkàn diànyǐng shí, nǐ yǒu shé me gǎnxiǎng" I just nodded my head and we both went upstairs. Half way through the movie I felt like I was forgetting something.

The next day I woke up like any other day, in fact it wasn't any other day it was the first day of summer vacation, yeah no more school for two months, why do I have this feeling of dread all of a sudden, but I just choose to ignore it. "good morning mom" I walk into the kitchen and saw her at the table with a letter in her hand, mom must of drop her cup at some point, I grab a cloth and clean up the coffee and the broken cup. Looking up I see that see was crying for a while "mom, whats wrong are you ok" she looks up at and wipes the tears "huh yeah sorry, its nothing" she wasn't fooling me "mom" I said as softly as I could, she released a sigh it must be bad if she doesn't know what to say "your godfather, a very close friend of mine when I was in school, he was kill a few weeks ago, they were just able to get a hold of me recently." I walked over to her and put my arms around her "I'm sorry mom, what was he like?" "you would have like him, he may have looked older then he was but he was kind, understanding, open-minded, always willing to listen to any problem you had and always gave good advise" He sounds like a someone the guys would like, shit the guys I knew I forgot something yesterday. "mom I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll be home later"

Shit, shit, shit. I'm in so much trouble, I hope they understand. I bike there as fast as I possibly could, I couldn't go faster unless I was flying. I got to the museum in 15 minutes and all I see is police cars and fire engines and the heavy smell of smoke. 'no the guys'. I ran up to the officer hoping he would know what was going on. "officer what happen" he turned around and it was a shapti shit, "got to run" I was out of there before he could grab me, but soon found myself in a dead end alley, great now what. calling it a dead end was appropriate name and I would have been laughing at it if it wasn't for the fact I was trapped. "there you Rapse and your guardians can't help you this time" I back up as far as I could into the wall hoping it break or i could go right through it. All of a sudden a small ball fell in front of me and the next thing I know I'm on the roof and the alley is filled of smoke. someone behind me threw a tarp or something on top of me and scarab pass right by me. the person waited a few minutes jus to make sure he was gone before trowing the trap off of us, "that was close, you alright kid" the stranger was dressed well strange like right out of a video game or movie "who are you, what do want with me" the person didn't look surprise like he or she I couldn't tell with all clothes almost head to toes except for the eyes "considering I just saved your life, trust would be a start or at least a thank you. Now we must go somewhere safe come follow me" the person took off running and down a ladder. I followed a few seconds after, where we were going I had no idea but he uh she still not sure which yet did save my life so I will trust for now. we ran throughout the streets for what felt like over an hour till we can to an abandon building and I was debating about going in,but there was other people going in to. Inside it was huge bigger then it should have been and from the looks of this place Rath would be right at home here. "come there are some people you should see" the person lead me down a few corders to where I was told everyone slept, the person open the door and inside I thought I was see things, it couldn't be the fire how. "my prince, thank Ra your ok, you scared us you didn't come by yesterday we thought.…" "I know and I'm sorry, I didn't even go to school yesterday either. The thunder storm well kinda umm…" The figure behind me came closer and took off the hood it was a female all a long "still afraid of thunder storms huh, or was it it something else?" I was going to say something but she cut in "tā boning shānghài nǐle, you know that right. So no more hiding under the stairs." She bowed to us and left the room. "what did she say?" "it was nothing really. Now not that I complaining but how did you end up here of all places?" "well it's a long story."

Authors notes: This is

tā sǐle, tā bùnéng shānghài nǐle. "it's okay, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore"

"Māmā" - mom

"Lái, ràng wǒmen qù guānkàn diànyǐng shí, nǐ yǒu shé me gǎnxiǎng" - come let's go watch a movie, what do you think"


End file.
